Just love me back
by babydoll1215
Summary: She left 5 years ago for New York, now that Sabrina's back, there's something very different about her and it's not just Puck noticing. With the war still raging on, focusing on Sabrina is a little difficult. Will things ever go back to normal or did those 5 years change the fate of everyone for good? I promise you'll see none of what you'll read coming. Read and review.
1. Blonde bombshell

Sabrina- 18  
Puck- looks 18  
Daphne- 11

**(( I didn't really like the way the last 2 book played out so here's what I would have like to have happened also the cover photo is what Sabrina and puck look like in this story... Don't hate on my drawing plz :) but yeah that's them. Enjoy!))**

Prologue- a year into the war **((Sabrina's 13, her parents are awake, Master isn't known yet))** Sabrina's parents give the girls a choice, stay in Ferryport Landing or go back to NYC.. Daphne and Veronica picked F.L and Sabrina picked NYC.. Veronica decides to have a family friend watch over her while the rest of the family fights the war.. Sabrina is only allowed to stay in NYC till she's 18 then has to come back home and they will figure out a new plan. Over those five years the Grimms stop hearing from Sabrina.. All they know is that she have been staying in Fearie. Now that shes 18 she has to come back home and work things out with her famiy.

Now:

'Bang! Bang! Bang!' Echoed throughout the Grimm house at 6am. The knocking was so loud it woke up the entire family, excluding Puck and Daphne. Fearing that it could be the Scarlet hand, everyone garbed a weapon and cautiously approached the door.

Granny was the first to reach the door, as she opened it she couldn't help, but breathe a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Mr. Seven at the door.

"Mr. Seven what are you doing here at such a hour? Has something gone wrong?"

"Hello Relda, nothing has gone wrong but you and your family are asked to go to Fort Charming. It's quite urgent." he replied.

"Alright, we'll be there as quickly as we came. Thankyou." With that she shut the door and replayed the news to everyone else. At this time Puck and Daphne came down the stairs, both looking half awake. "Libelings, go get dressed, we are leaving for Camp Charming in a few minutes, something urgent has occurred"

With that everyone returned back upstairs to get dressed. Soon everyone was back down stairs, dressed and ready to go. In 15 minutes flat they were at the front gates of the fort waiting for the gates to open.

"Charming better have food, I'm starving." complained Puck for the fifth time. When the gates opened fully Puck pulled out his wings and flew off searching for food, completely overlooking the large crowd in the center of the camp.

As the Grimms came towards the crowd they spotted Snow so they went towards her to find out what all the commotion was about.

"Snow what's going on?" Asked Relda

"For some reason the Fearie kingdom has decided to move from New York City to here. Apparently Tatiana doesn't want to hide in a statue anymore." Charming said as he walked towards them.

"Now everyone is somewhat celebrating for the addition to our army and freaking out that the town will be full of the same people that produced Puck." Snow said in a tired tone

"Wait, if Fearie is moved here; then does that mean Sabrina is here?" Asked Daphne hopefully.

"No ones seen Sabrina as of yet. But we haven't seen King Mustardseed either. The fairies just showed up over an hour ago so there's no telling when the rest of the kingdom will come." Replied Charming, "In 20 minutes meet at the Council Tent" with that Charming and Snow walked away.

The Grimms spent the next twenty minutes helping the Fearie people settle in the camp; even Puck helped. When the time came they all walked into the large meeting tent. The tent consisted of a large rectangle table that could sit up to 32 people. At the table already sat, Charming, Snow, Mr. Seven, King Arthur, Robin Hood and his Merry men, Morgan LaFey, and Tatiana. The Grimms took their seats across the table from Tatiana; who appeared to be reserving three seats next to her.

Once they took their seats Charming stood up at the head of the table saying, "Tatiana where is your son? Or shall we start this meeting without him?"

"He'll be here soon, start now, his pixies will fill in why he missed later." she responded.

"Alright as you all are aware, Fearie has decided to move it's location from-"

A loud burst of laughter interrupted Charming. Through the flaps of the tent walked in two teens laughing at the top of their lungs about something. One of the faces Puck recognized; one of them pissed him off. Stood there was his younger brother Mustardseed, who appeared to have aged to 18. The second person seemed very familiar but he couldn't place where he knew her from. From the looks on everyone else's face they couldn't figure out who it was either.

The girl had long platinum blonde hair with 3 inch long light blue tips that went to her waist and was in sexy waves. She had beautiful blue eyes lined with black smokey eye makeup, she had one of the most beautiful faces Puck had ever laid his eyes on. And she had one of the sexiest bodies,with a sun kissed tan that made her hair standout, she wore a tight low cut black crop top that showed off her tan flat stomach and her drool worthy large perky tits, and a pair of tight low rise dark ripped jeans that was tucked into a pair of sexy black stiletto boots that went to her knees and made her legs look miles long. Puck couldn't help but drool over the blonde bombshell. His brothers voice brought him back to reality,

"Hello everyone, it appears we've interrupted the meeting, and since I have your attention now I'll introduce myself and my trusted friend," he said in his attention grappling voice,

" I am Mustardseed, current King of Fearie, and this is my friend" he gestured towards the girl on his right and continued, "and I believe you all know Sabrina Grimm"


	2. The meeting

"Hi everybody, don't all greet me at once" Sabrina said sarcastically as she took a seat between Pan and Mustardseed. It was almost as if all the air in the room was taken out. Puck couldn't believe awkward-looking 13year old Grimm had turned into a sexy blonde boom shell.

"Hello Sabrina, you've defiantly grown up; hopefully you've gained some skills while you were away, now back to the topic at hand." Declared Charming.

As the meeting took place Puck couldn't focus on anything except Sabrina, but knowing this meeting was important he focused back in.

"-most of my people wish to not fight in the war, I understand you'd wish to have my kingdom fight with you and improve your forces, but the most I can promise you is a dozen fairies, two goblins, and a handful of other Everafters." Said Mustardseed in a very kingly voice.

"My lost boys will also join your army." Declared Pan.

'where the fuck did Pan come from?' Puck thought to himself.

"So roughly we shall have.. Around 25 to 30 new recruits. Is that correct?" asked Snow

"Yes, along with myself, Peter, and Sabrina... That is of course if you two wish to join." Mustardseed replied

"Hell yeah, I'm down to kick some Scarlet hand ass, especially since Hook is one of them. What about you Sabrina? In the mood for killing a few Scarlet hand people?" Answered Pan enthusiastically

"No! My daughter will not risk her life in this war. It's one thing to help out at the fort but she will not be in the front line!" Yelled Henry

"I'm 18 you have no part in any decisions I make from here on out so there's no point in you flipping a gasket." spoke Sabrina in a very emotionless tone.

"So does that mean you'll join the army? It wouldn't be the same without you." asked Pan

"Sure why not." she said in still in the same not caring tone

"Alright. I'm not sure what you three will do but I'm sure Robin can find some job for you." Said Snow

"Sweet! We are gunna kick the Scarlets hands asses!" declared Pan enthusiastically

"Can you be quiet for-" spoke Puck but he was interrupted Sir Kay who quickly walked into the tent saying,

"Charming we are having trouble with our captive, no matter what we do to him we can't seem to get any information out. We've even tried spells but it appears he has some protectant,"

"Well keep trying. We need that information." Charming ordered.

As Sir Kay turned to leave Mustardseed stood up and said,  
"Wait, if it isn't to much for me to propose, could you bring the prisoner here and allow us to get to information out of him. That way you get your info and you get to see how valuable we are."

"That's not half a bad idea. Kay bring him in here" ordered Snow.

With just a quick nod Sir Kay walked out of the tent and Charming, Snow, and Seven set up an area for the interrogation. While Mustardseed, Tatiana and Pan chatted away, the Grimms still stared at Sabrina in disbelief but she don't seem to notice. Throughout the entire meeting and right now, she laid her head down on the table almost as if she was asleep.

Sir Kay soon came back with a wizard wearing a red handprint on his robe in handcuffs and looked like he was beaten within an inch of his life.

"Set him down in this chair," Charming motioned towards a chair he placed in the back of the room with nothing around it. Once the wizard was set in his seat Charming looked at Mustardseed and said,

"Alright you can take it from here."

As he got up from his chair he said,  
"If it's not to much, I ask that no matter what you see please stay quiet and don't interrupt, mother please do everyone a favor and don't scream like you did last time, and Grimms do everyone in here a huge favor and stay seated."

Without a reply from anyone else he and Pan went to the wizard and started to ask him questions,

"Who are you"  
"What is your job in the Scarlet hand Army?"  
"How did you get captured."  
"What magic do you specialize in?"

Every question the asked when un-answered and every un-answered question earned the captive a sickening punch. In no time the wizards face was covered in blood that dipped off his chin and pooled around the floor.

The two decided to give the wizard a quick break, in that time he looked up from his slouched position and began to stare at Sabrina. With a cruel smile he said,

"The Master will be pleased to know you have returned Sabrina. Our camp buzzes with rumors about what happened back in Europe three years ago. The Master was very upset about how it played out but I guess that's what happens when you deal with a dumb slu-" Pan punch him in the mouth not letting him finish the insult. Mustardseed promptly helped him beat the shit out of the guy.

"Sabrina you okay?" Asked Veronica

Looking away from the wizard, Puck noticed a sudden change in her, Sabrina's once blue tips/strips were now black along with her once blue nails. When she looked up at everyone Puck also noticed the whites of her eyes beautiful blue eyes were starting to tent red. She had a slight shake going on as well.

Apparently, Veronicas question was enough to stop the boys ass kicking and draw their attention to Sabrina. But as everyone focused on Sabrina -who still hadn't said a word or acted as if anything was wrong, completely ignoring everyone- nobody noticed that the wizard was quietly mumbling a spell till one of Pucks pixies brought it to his attention.

"Hey! What the hell are you casting?" He yelled jumping out of his seat and reaching for his sword **((not the wooden one, a real metal sword)).**

All the wizard did was give a blood covered sickly smile. As Mustardseed and Pan turned back towards the wizard, Sabrina suddenly falls out of her chair screaming in pain while pressing her palms into her temples with her eyes squeezed shut.

"So the rumors are true! Your nothing but a monster!" The wizard yelled over her screaming while laughing tremendously. Mustardseed goes up to the wizard and promptly punched him in the head knocking him out cold.

**((hope** **you enjoyed this chapter please review. I love y'all's opinion, good and bad))**


	3. Interrogation

The second the wizard passed out, Sabrina's screams stopped. The boys ran up to Sabrina to help her off the floor not bothering to ask if she was okay. Puck noticed when she stood up that the whites in her eyes had gotten even more red, almost blood red.

Sounding like she was holding back anger and pain she said,  
"Wake him up. I'll handle him from here out." Mustardseed pulled out his flute that called his pixies, when they arrived he had them wake the wizard up.

Once he was awake Sabrina went and stood in front of him and just stared at him for a moment. She then bent down, garbed his face and forced him to look at her. When she had his attention she said,

"Tell us everything you know"

Almost as if he was in a trance he said,  
"I'm sorry but I cannot do that."

Without a word she pulled out a knife and stabbed it into his leg and leaving it there. As he screamed in agony she walked around till she stood being him. She leaned over and draped her arms on his shoulders,

"Tell me now, or else," she quietly ordered in his ear

"Or else what? You'll kill me? I doubt that," he chuckled

With inhuman speed she was back in front of him with her hands around his throat,

"Yes I will, you see my list of victims is a long one and I have no problem adding one more name to that list." She threatened in a low voice. "Tell us what we wish to know now and I'll kill you painlessly, or don't tell us and I'll rip you apart limb by limb and make you watch as I rip you heart out of your chest... Your choice. Tick tock"

She then garbed a chair and sat down in front of him, and used his legs as a foot rest and began to examine her nails.

"If you kill me you won't get your information so you have to keep me alive, and once I tell you you'll kill me so I refuse to say anything!" He spoke almost sounding hysterical

"Not true, your simply but a pawn. Now Charming and them may not want to kill you and have to risk their lives to get another captive but you see I'm not them. I don't care if we get the information or not, either way you will die in the next five minutes," she stood back up and got in his face,  
"Because either way, till I find out who the Master is, I will rip this town apart till it rains blood. You my dear will just be the first of your comrades to die under my hand." She sat back down and propped her legs up then continued again,  
"Now with all that said have you decided to have a moment of clarity?"

With his head hung low he said  
"Yes. We've broken our army into five divisions, four groups of 10 are placed evenly across the barrier and one group of 60-80 in the center of town. I was a medic, many of our warrior on the barrier are injured and cannot fight they are merely there as decoys and lookouts. They have no weapons or magic objects, all the valuable people and things are in the center group. We have no orders to attacks you only to defend and wait till your people grown antsy and restless and eventually screwup. That is all I know. Now may I please have my painless death."

"Painless? I don't think so."

"B-but you promised me it'd be painless if I told you all that I knew."

"News flash dumbass she lied. Maybe you should have thought twice before you casted that spell." called Pan, who along with Mustardseed stood behind the wizard now with a hand each on his shoulder.

Sabrina got up from her chair and looked the wizard in his bruised eyes. Something he saw scared him because he started to beg, cry and shake his head back and forth begging for mercy.

Puck noticed that as all this began to unfold everyone in the room started to stand up and inch towards the scene. But before they could do or say anything Sabrina made what sounded like a low growl, and attacked the guy in his neck causing a lot of blood flow and spray as she tore his throat out. When his screaming finally stopped and his body went limp Sabrina stood up.

The sight made Pucks heart nearly stop and turn cold, stood before him was Sabrina with blood dripping off her chin, her eyes deep blood red with the blue almost glowing, and a faint shadow of what looked like black fairy wings on her back. As Puck slowly started to put two and two together apparently so did the Grimms.

"S-sabrina? What are you? A-are you a v-vampire?" asked Daphne

"No. Vampires aren't real marshmallow.."Puck told her in a sad quiet voice.  
""she's a Dark Fairy.."

"A dark fairy? I thought those were extinct or all most all killed off." She said

"nope. they're still around though it's very rare. Speaking of killing I'm still hungry." Said Sabrina, she ten jumped over the table and attack Daphne biting into her neck. As Sabrina tore her throar out he never lost eye contac with him. And he could almost hear her say 'I'm not who you think I am Puck, keep your eyes open or other will deceive you too'

In the back of his head he could faintly hear Daphne's crys for help "Puck help me! Puck! Puck!"

**((bet no one saw that coming. please review :). ))**


	4. Meeting adjourned

**A/N: after looking at what I've written and watching a few sick shows I've decided to change my story up a little and go back to what I had at first so please just bear(is that the right word?) with me and please review with you opinion sorry if you liked what was before but I'm losing interest in the current story so I'm switching back. Please review! -babydoll1215 12-2-14 **

"Puck! Puck wake up your snoring!" Whispered Daphne into Pucks sleeping ear. Puck about jumped out of his chair still freaked out by his bad dream. Luckily no one seemed to notice his reaction except Sabrina who was holding her hand to her mouth to conceal laughter. Everything seemed normal agian, Snarina wasn't some evil creature and Pan wasnt there 'thank god' he thought

To stay wake he focused on the meeting...

"Thank you for giving my army your men Mustardseed hopefully they will make a good addition to our chances of success. And if you are interested we'd gladly accept Pan and your assistance in our fight." spoke Charming

"We'd gladly join you and if you don't mind I'd like to assist in training your men." Mustardseed said

"That's wonderful" said Robin Hood, "I've heard a lot of praise about your men over the past three years. Mainly about their outstanding athletics, strong bond, and amazing fighting skills. Our men could seriously use some of that."

"Alright, we will begin tomorrow considering it will take all day to settle everyone in." He responded

"Oh Mustardseed even though tomorrow is a free day make sure your men are awake and in the dining hall at 7am sharp for breakfast, all those that are late spend tomorrow training." Snow said

"Alright Snow, Hood, make sure all the new recruits gets settled in. Any questions before I close this meeting?" Said Charming as he stood up.

"I have one," said Sabrina "I want to help what can I do?"

"No! My daughter will not be apart of this war! She's just a girl." Yelled Henry

"No offense but your very wrong. She's not a little girl anymore, she's a 18 year old beautiful woman. And I'm sure she can handle her own." Said Titiana

"Thanks!" Sabrina responded with a sickly sweet smile, "daddy I'm not a little girl anymore time to let me grow up"

'Since when does she call Henry daddy?' Wondered Puck but decided to just blow it off.

"We'll look into it and find something for you. Anyway, Jake can you find a spell we could use to conceal the camp so anyone that isn't in it can't see it, or hear whats inside?" Asked Charming

"Sure I'll look through the books." Said Jake

"Alright then. Jake you find that spell, Puck don't blow anything up, Grimms and everyone else you can help around the camp or go home whichever. Meeting adjourned" said Charming.

As everyone got up and left, Sabrina went directly to Puck with a flirty smile.

"Wow Puck, you look so handsome and grown up." She flirted

"Thanks Grimm? I know I'm hot stuff it's about time you noticed." He responded arrogantly

"Sabrina we miss you so much!" Daphne said... Or tried to say whole she was biting her palm.

"Were so happy that you home." Said Veronica as she gave her a hug, soon everyone joined in on the hug. When everyone broke apart Sabrina took a step back and said,

"Yeah... I um... Missed you all too. Oh do you know where I will be staying?"

"With us of course, you can have your old room back too." Said granny

"Oh! Of course I must have forgotten." She responded with another smile.

"Mrs. Grimm if it isn't to much, do you think you can find a place in your home for me?" Asked Mustardseed

"Why of course. You can room with your brother. Why , Pucks room is big enough forf you." Relda said

"What are we a hotel? and why MY room!"yelled Puck in complete disbelief

"Come on Puck, please." Begged Sabrina with puppy-eyes

'Fuck it', he thought, "Fine but stay out of my stuff Brother and no cleaning." He threatened the brunette.

"Thank you Puck, now let's go help everyone unpack." Said Relda

"Do we have to? I just got a manicure before coming here?" Sabrina complained quietly to Mustardseed

'What happened to her? Time must really change people' Puck thought as he flew off to go play with the water cannons.

For the rest of the day Sabrina either flirted with Puck or complained about having to help people. Part of Puck enjoyed Sanrinas new found interet in him but the other part couldn't get his dream out of his mind.


	5. Brotherly walk

As the day ended and the Grimms got ready to leave Puck decided to take the opportunity instead of flying back with the them to the house, he walked back, enjoying the sounds of the quiet peaceful nature life. All Puck could hear was the soft chirping of the birds and whistling of the wind.

When the sound of flapping wings echoed through the the forest interrupting his latest prank plan. Not knowing who it was Puck grabbed a dagger off his belt and went behind a nearby tree. The persons shadow came close to the tree. When it was close enough Puck whipped around the tree, pined and put the dagger to the persons neck.

"Brother it's me." Said Mustardseed

Realizing it was his brother Puck put the dagger up and let him go.

"Sorry, what are you doing following me?" He said as he started back to walking

"It's been six years since seeing you, thought we could catch up." Mustardseed responded as he caught up to Puck

"Okay. Why'd you move the kingdom? More importantly why'd you move mom and Grimm? I already have to deal with Marshmallows craziness now I have moms psyco shit and Grimm's bitchyness."

"I didn't really want to but Sabrina convinced my advisors that it'd be a smart move. And you know Mother, she'll take any opportunity to run something and Sabrina isn't bitchy in the least, crazy, spoiled and ditzy from time to time but not mean." He responded

'What?' Puck wondered,

"Um.. Are we talking about the same Grimm? She left this town to get away from Everafters. Why would she want to move an Everafters kingdom here, let alone why was she in the kingdom in the first place? And she's a lot of things but spoiled and ditzy aren't one of them."

"I don't know what to tell you brother except that maybe she changed? Though I was shocked myself when she showed up and asked to help around the kingdom."

"Yeah I guess. All that matters is I have five years of planking to get her back for." Puck said with a wicked smile

"Your still at that?" Mustardseed wondered, "it's nice to see you've decided to age still. It befits you."

"Of course I'm the Trickster King I'll prank till I die. And yeah I decided, why not. Though why'd you age?" Puck asked

"No king will be respected if he looks like a 12 year old boy, no matter his true age."

"I hope puberty was a bitch to you as it was to me."

"Puberty? No, I skipped past all that." Mustardseed said with a laugh

"Bastard" Puck mumbled

"I do not see how you've stayed sane in this town. Just two hours here and I wish to return home. I quiet enjoyed my ordinary life."

With a half laugh Puck said,  
"Life sucks when your ordinary, to boring."

"Maybe for you, but I don't enjoy having to deal with a war."

Confused Puck stopped walking and turned to look at his brother,  
"Then why'd you join it?"

"I didn't choose to. That traitor Moth brought it when she joined the Scarlet Hand and had many of my men killed and switching sides."

"She's still alive?" Puck nearly growled

"Not anymore. She was executed.. Oh about a week before Sabrina came up."

"Hmp.. I always hated that crazy bitch." Puck said as he started walking again.

"Yeah she deserved what came to her. Now brother, mind telling me about you and Sabrina?" He asked with a smile

"I uh- don't know.. What your talking about." Puck said almost blushing

"Brother I'm not stupid. It was very obvious when you last visited Fearie that you had feelings for her. And today at the meeting you couldn't keep your eyes off her." He said and playfully put his arm on Pucks shoulder.

"Ugh! I'm so going to regret this." Puck complained, "Yes, I'm inlove with Grimm. I always have been. And don't you tell her or anyone. It's embarrassing enough to be inlove with a mortal, let alone a Grimm."

"What's embarrassing about love? You care for her and she cares for you." Mustardseed said softly

"She loves me back?" Puck asked stunned, "like actually loves me."

"I assume so, she constantly talked about you while she was around me. Always about how handsome you were and how heroic. After awhile it got rather annoying."

"Well I am amazing." Puck cockily said.

The rest of the walk the brothers talked about random things and jokes till they reached the house. The smell of Granny Reldas breakfast cooking encased their noses when they reached the porch.

**((please review what ya think so far. And yes I knw Sabrina is very OOC it's the point for right now so just hold on :) ))**


	6. Lunch

As they reached the door it flung open to an annoyed Sabrina. She was wearing even more make-up and revealing girly clothing.

'Damn she's pretty much changed into an entirely different person.' Puck thought before Sabrina antics broke his train of thought.

"Where have you both been? Your majesty, it's not safe for you to be out in the woods without guards, and Puck why'd you go? What if something happened to me, I thought you were supposed to protect me!" She complained in an annoying high pitched voice.

"Geez Grimm what happened to you? Hit your head or something when you were in the city?" Puck said as he pushed past her into the house. While Mustarseed talked to Sabrina outside, Puck walked into the dining room for lunch where everyone was already eating. As Puck took his seat next to Daphne, Sabrina walked in with Mustardseed an they both took their seats.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Mustardseed broke clearing his throat and wiping off his mouth with his napkin before he spoke.

"Excuse me," he began, getting everyone's attention, "I'd like to thank you all for allowing me to stay in your home, and it's unfortunate but I have a favor to ask of you."

"Your quite welcome, what is your favor?" Asked Veronica

"Now that part of my kingdom has been moved here into the barrier, getting things in and out will be difficult. Soon I plan to have a system figured out for that within the next week, but I'm having a magical item dropped off 5 feet from the border of town this afternoon. I need that item, do you think one of you could get it?"

"Your asking one of us to risk our safety for an item?" Asked Henry

"Unfortunately, yes." He replied solemnly, "I understand if it's a 'no' and if it comes to that I'm sure I could find someone who is willing to go through the barrier to give it to me."

"What's the item?" Asked Sabrina while she examined her nails.

"Yeah! What is it?" Said Daphne excitedly

"Well, I cannot tell you." He said formally, "it's not that I do not trust any of you, but it's my job as King of my people to not give them a reason to panic. All I can say is that this object will hopefully bring a close to a troubling rumor that's been plaguing my court for the past two years. After a year of searching one of my men found the item that could be a solution to the rumor, unfortunately as I've had a search out for it so has the Scarlet hand. It cannot fall into their hands or we are all doomed."

"Alright, where near the border is it being deposited?" Asked Relda

"Southeast and hour before sunset. Whoever goes has to be quiet and be able to get away quickly incase of trouble." He replied

"Hey, Sabrina, Puck and I can do it!" Daphne said hopefully, "Puck can fly us there, and then while I grab the item Sabrina and him can keep watch."

"No." Ordered Henry

"Wait now, that's not a bad idea, the girls are small enough, and Puck won't let anything happen to them." Said Veronica

"It's a good plan." Praised Relda

"Then it's settled?" Asked Mustardseed

"Fine, at 5:00 Puck you'll fly the girls to the location and Sabrina and Daphne will go out and get it while you stand guard then you fly them safely back. Understood?" Ordered Henry sternly

"Yes." Said Daphne

"Fine but you owe me brother." Said Puck

Everyone then turned to Sabrina who pretended not to pay attention.

"Do I have to?" She whispered into Mustardseeds ear

"Yes." He replied

"Fine!" She said stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest like a child.

"Thank-you, with that settled, it's good to know you both are awake." Said Mustardseed to Henry and Veronica

"It's good to be awake." Said Veronica with a laugh

When everyone finished eating Puck went to show Mustardseed to his room while Daphne showed Sabrina to her new room.

"Wow, this is nice." Mustardseed said in awe when he walked into Pucks room. Over the years Puck turned his kid amusement park Forrest into a teen sanctuary of tropic island.

The door was connected to a wooden bridge that went across the deep crystal clear water filled with fish and sharks to the small island. The beach had white sand and Pom trees, The rest of the island was a Forrest with swamps, a volcano in the center on the island and who knows what else.

"Yeah. Sleep where you want, do what you want, I'm going to sleep." Puck said as he flew over to a hammock under two Pom trees. As Puck drifted off to sleep he heard his brothers yell somewhere on the opposite side of the island. "Oh, watch out for the traps, and chimpanzees and the kangaroo!" puck yelled with a laugh, then fell asleep.

**Please review:)) next chapter will blow your mind**


	7. Real or fake?

"Who are you?" He yelled up to a woman standing on a branch of a tall tree, leaning against it's trunk. Her back was to him so all he saw was her long curly golden hair that went to the small of her back. She had a very appealing petite hourglass figure that was showcased by her tight black jeans, and fitted leather jacket, and her ankle boot heels made her legs look miles log and made her ass twice as appealing. Just her back view made Puck excited, he was dying to know what the front of her looked like.

She responded with a beautiful laugh, and said, "I know it's been five years dogbrain but dang have you seriously forgotten me." She then jumped out of the tree and landed perfectly and gracefully in front of him with her hand on her luscious hips.

The front of her was twice as beautiful as the back of her was. She wore a sweetheart neckline red top that showed the top swell of her perfectly tan chest, she also wore a blood red diamond pendant that made her long neck look even more elegant. And her face too was beautiful for words. She had a round face with glowing pink cheeks, full luscious red lips, an adorable button nose, perfectly sculpted light brown eyebrows and piercing royal blue almond shaped eyes. Her hair was parted down the middle and her long swoopy bangs made her tamed face look even more attractive.

She wore little makeup; mainly only on her eyes, she had a brown smokey eye that wasn't too dark but just enough to make her eyes pop and keep his attention. As beautiful as she looked, her dark attire and the way she held herself gave Puck an eerie feeling of danger that seriously turned him on.

Just looking into her eyes Puck knew who she was,  
"Sabrina, is that you?"

With a smirk that showed her perfect white teeth she said, "Did you miss me?" She turned away from him and started to walk towards his hammock.

"Why do you look so different?" He couldn't help but ask as he followed her, almost as if he was in a daze.

"It's been five years Puck, I wasn't gunna stay thirteen forever." She sat down and crossed her legs looking like a dangerous princess.

"Yeah I know I'm not that stupid. I meant that you look different from how you looked today. I'm not complaining, you look a lot better this way." He said with a laugh feeling slightly awkward.

"Today? What do you mean today?" She asked in a cold tone.

"Yeah, today. You were dressed all skimpy and your hair was almost white with those weird blue streaks and you had way to much makeup on." He responded "like I said you look better this way."

"Hmm.." She said then stood up and tabbed her black nails on her chin and spoke to herself, "So she's here. How interesting."

"Who's here?" He asked getting very confused

"No one, was I acting weird today?" She asked still looking deep in thought

"Yeah, you were really bitchy, well more than usual and acting like a spoiled brat."

Somewhere far away Puck could hear someone calling his name, apparently so did Sabrina.

"Hey I have to go," she said

"Go? Why?" He asked  
The voice started to get louder

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back soon. In the mean time remember this, don't trust everyone around you. They might not all be who the appear to be." As she spoke a fog started to come out of nowhere and cover her feet and legs.

"Where are you going?" He asked getting even more confused as the voice grew louder.

"Around, don't worry you'll see me again. Just dream of me and I'll be there. Now I gotta go." The fog completely covered her and she disappeared.

"Sabrina wait!" He yelled but she was already gone and the voice kept getting louder till he felt himself being shaken.

When Puck opened his eyes Daphne stood over him.

"Come on Puck we have to go get the item for Mustardseed." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her to the bridge. When they reached the door, outside in the hallway stood Sabrina filling her nail. Puck was shocked by how different the dream Sabrina was from the real one. Yeah their faces and bodies were the same but how and what they wore and how they carried themselves made them look like two different people.

"Puck what took you so long, I got bored waiting." Sabrina complained in a very annoying high pitched voice

"Let's just get this over with." He responded, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep and see the Sabrina from his dreams.

When they reached the barrier Daphne went out to grab the item while Puck stood watch.

"Why aren't you with her? She needs protection Grimm." He asked

"She's what 10? She can handle herself." Sabrina said leaning against a tree looking with her hair.

After a few minutes Marshmellow returned with a small velvet red bag.

"Alright let's go." He said

"Wait, what's in the bag?" Sabrina asked walking towards Daphne

"I don't know. If Mustardseed wanted us to know he would have told us." She said as she put it in her pocket.

"Well he's not here now is he? Give it to me." She said

"No, Sabrina you know you can't touch magic." Her sister said back nicely.

"I didn't ask into could have it. Give it to me you little brat or I'll take it from you." She threatened still inching closer to Daphne.

"No Sabrina." Daphne said

Without another word Sabrina lunged at Daphne and took her to the floor, reached into her pocket and took the bag out. Puck quickly garbed Sabrina around the waste and threw her away from Daphne. He didn't care if she got hurt he was to preoccupied in getting Daphne up.

Once Daphne was okay Puck went to get the object from Sabrina, who was still dazed from the throw. Puck grabbed the bag out of her hand and turn around. Without seeing Sabrina jumped onto Pucks back and grabbed the bag back, at the same time cutting his arm with her nails.

"Dammit Grimm!" He yelled pushed her off him. For a minute Puck thought he imagined what he saw next, Sabrina fell off him and hit the barrier but instead of falling through it she bounced off and the bag fell at his feet. Still stunned Puck picked up the bag, and the object fell out revealing to be a necklace. It was a blood red diamond pendant, the same one that the dream Sabrina wore. As Puck looked at the necklace her words echoed in his head,

'Don't trust everyone around you. They might not be all who the appear to be.'


	8. Fighting

When they returned from the outing Puck started for the stairs, but his brother asked him to join the family for dinner saying it was important.

As Puck took his seat he noticed that Veronica and Relda looked excited for some reason and all the guys looked pissed.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to hate whatever is so important?" He asked.

"It's nothing bad brother," said Mustardseed "before we get into that, do you have my item?"

"Yeah, here." Daphne said handing over the bag. "So what's going on?"

"Well libeling, in honor of Faerie coming to Ferryport Landing, Charming and Tatiana have decided to celebrate the occasion." Said Granny

"Oh shit.." Puck mumbled

"Language!" Yelled granny.

"Sorry," he replied

"As Relda was saying, they've decided to throw a formal masquerade ball tomorrow evening. We are all invited and all excepted to come, that includes you Puck." Continued Veronica

"And brother don't try and argue out of it. Your going end of story." Mustardseed said stopping Puck from his tirade before it began.

"Awesome sauce! But what are we going to wear?" Said Daphne starting to freak out

"Don't worry, Mother says she will have one of her stylists and tailors come over at noon with outfits." Replied Mustardseed.

"Sweet! Do we get to wear masks?" Daphne asked

"Yes, you all get to wear masks, poofy sparkly ball gowns and dashing tuxes. We all get to eat fine food, fruity drinks and dance till dawn. It'll be a fine time." His brother said

"Yeah, that sounds as fun as pulling my teeth out." Puck commented.

"I can't wait. Puck make sure we match." Said Sabrina

"Um... Why?" He asked

"Cause we are going together. Duh." She replied

"No. Defiantly not Grimm." He said

"Don't call me that!" She snapped

"Whatever." He said as he got up from his seat, filled his plate and then left for his room.

As Puck ate his food the thought more about how odd Grimm was acting and about his crazy dream. Puck thought were soon interrupted by Sabrina's annoyingly new high pitched nasally voice.

"What do you want Ugly?" He asked

"To talk." She said as she walked over to him and garbed his hand. Which he quickly pulled away.

"About what?" He asked taking a seat on a nearby rock

"Us, of course." She said with a smile

"Us?" He asked getting very confused

"Yes us. We both know there is something special between us and it's about time me stop denying it." As she talked she inched closer to him.

"Really now?" He asked sarcastically

"Yes, you want me I know it, and I want you." She said. "Let me how you how much." She quickly pushed Puck off his rock onto his back and got on top of him and straddled his hips.

"What are you going Grimm?" He asked completely bewildered.

"Isn't it obvious? We are going to make love." She said as she lined in to kiss him but was pushed away. "Why are you stoping me? Puck are you nervous... Are you a virgin? Oh sweetheart don't be nervous I'll make your first time special."

"Get off of me Grimm. I don't want to have sex with you." He said pushing her off of him.

Sabrina's eyes and mood seemed to darken completely as she almost screamed, "don't all me that! I hate that name more than I hate anything! Why don't you want me!?"

"Because this isn't you!" He bellowed back at her as he stood up

"Of course it's me!" She yelled back

"Not it's not! Your not a whining little girl! I don't know why happened to you in the past five years but I don't like it. I don't want you so just go!" He yelled. Without another word Puck popped out his wings and flew off deeper into his island not caring what Sabrina did next.

Puck soon found a good tree and went to lay down hoping for another dream like for. His last thought before falling asleep was, 'what I would do to have the old Sabrina back... Man I miss her'


	9. Sorry!

**hey, so I really like where I'm going with this story and I have the whole plot layout done but the timing in the war isn't working for where I'm going so if You really like my plot and characters than read my other story I'll be starting called, "I'm here now". It'a the same(kinda) as this one but the war is slightly taken out. And though it'll take a few chapters there will defiantly be some Puckabrina going on. Review your comments. I'm sorry if you really liked this story but like I said the on the other will be like this one just no war. But there will b action, lots of romance and so many twists and turns that you will be so shocked when you read it... If not, well just leave me a mean review. :)) sorry for the change up. Hope yall read the new one. **

**-babydoll1215**


End file.
